Wanna See a Magic Trick?
by KIEROx
Summary: OCxKanda ;; Yumiko is a magician with a lot of tricks to offer. Despite her positive personality.. Nobody knows what she has up her sleeves.
1. Chapter 1 : The Magician

_Drip drip...  
Drip drip..._

A girl fell to her knees in a dark cemetery at midnight, where barely anybody was awake and sober. She was panting heavily and was glancing wildly behind her left shoulder almost every time her heart beat.

"Kono aitsu! Muko itte-yo!" She screamed loudly, "F*** OFF, YOU CREEP!"  
"Who do you think you are?" said the robotic-like skeleton.

She scuttled away from the monster on her fours as dirt covered her hands and clothes.

"Get away from me!- GET LOST!" She screamed and burst into tears as blood trickled down her scraped body.  
"Yumiko-kohai... You have turned me into an Akuma, and for that, you shall pay with your life!" demanded the contraption.

That statement hit a nerve, and the emergency panic button. But now wasn't the right time to grieve.

"Gomen-nasai!- Gomen-nasai, Hiroshi-kun!" she begged, "Hiroshi-kun... I only wanted to revive you."

Creaks and oil leaks came from the monster that was known as 'Hiroshi' as he struggled to retain himself from killing the girl. The plump man known as The Millennium Earl, silently chuckled and witnessed the scene from a high tombstone which loomed over the two. His eyes behind his spectacles sparkled as his enormous grin trembled with excitement. The sadistic being did not want to afford missing this bloody moment.

"Kill her now, Hiroshi-kun. Kill her now, and then skin her!" The Earl chanted and a maniacal laugh followed after his demand. He raised his fist up in the air, cheering him on like a sports fanatic… If you count hunting humans a sport.

"I... I'm sorry, Yumiko…" The trapped soul wept and raised its razor arms above the girl. She stiffened and stayed in her place, watching the moment of the beginning of the horrific strike of the phantom...

Yumiko slowly opened her eyes as the moonlight flashed her with brightness. It was the only thing glowing in the dark night sky. The Black Order sent her to Southern Italy to search for the Ghost of Mateel and had retrieved two more exorcists to make up the team.

"Where are they?" She asked herself as she looked up in the star-less night sky. In a matter of minutes, the clouds plugged up the view of the moon and yet, a small breeze would always pass her. Yumiko stared at the window outside of the train, silently waiting for the two other exorcists to arrive in the caboose. Hearing a few clicks from the door and latch, she turned her attention to the entrance and smiled.

"Kon~ichiwa~!" She greeted, "How are you, Kanda-san?"

Just like anyone would expect, nothing but a stiff grumble came out of his mouth. He walked over the seat across from Yumiko and quietly sat down. He was as moody as ever. The female exorcist looked at the white-haired newcomer and tipped her top hat.

"I have concluded that you are Allen Walker-san, am I correct?— The newbie with the anti-akuma weapon?" She asked, directing her eyes at his marked arm, then up to his face and smiled as if his arm was a regular one.

The boy hesitated and nodded, "Yes, I'm Allen Walker... Please to meet you, umm..."  
He paused and shifted his eyes to Kanda, signaling him for help.

"I'm Daitou, Yumiko-san." She said, slightly bowing down and taking her hat off.

Allen looked at her and smiled, "Please to meet you, Daitou-san."  
"Call me by my first name if you may, Allen-san," said the girl.  
"Pause the 'san', and I will call you by your given name," laughed Allen.

Yumiko blinked and closed her eyes, tipping her hat even more, and smirked, "You've got a deal, Allen sa- I mean, Allen. I see your anti-akuma weapon is quite handy!"  
Allen chuckled and was about to take a seat next to Kanda.

"Not so fast, bean sprout," Kanda barked sharply, "Don't get too close to me, newbie."

The other exorcist saw the shock in Allen's eyes and then said, _"Would you like to see a magic trick?"_

The boy scooted far away from Kanda and sat practically at the edge of his seat, then nodded. Yumiko smirked and pulled out her cards and removed her hat.

She placed the hat on Allen and said, "You look quite handsome like that, Allen-kun.", then shuffled her cards. After 12 seconds of shiff-shaff and shuffling, she stopped and handed Allen the pack.

"Look through them, Allen-kun." She grinned, "Then set take the hat off and put the cards in it."

Kanda eyed them suspiciously and slightly leaned over to look at the cards in Allen's hands.  
'Ace, King, Queen, Joker- Hearts, Clover, Club, Diamond... Regular, ordinary cards... What's she planning?' Kanda thought.

The boy with the anti-akuma weapon then swept the cards into the hat, and looked at Yumiko. She glanced at Kanda, knowing that he was trying to disguise his interest of her game.

"What now?" He asked curiously.

She smirked deviously. "Shake the hat but don't look inside of it, or a deadly akuma will pop out of it!" She teased. Allen did as he was told, and looked back at Yumiko.

'I can't wait to see the look on their faces,' she thought proudly.

"Take them out and set them on the platform table, but make sure they're facing down!- and don't look!" He quickly placed the cards down and waited for the next direction. Kanda raised a brow and crossed his arms, quite interested he was.

"Now flip the first one over, and then the next," ordered the girl. Allen reached out for the card, and flipped it over.

"Joker," He muttered.

"Flip the next one?"

_Fwip_

"... Ace..." Allen blinked.

"Now for the next..."

_Fwip_

"Another.. Ace?" Allen's voice slowly diminished in confusion and flipped all the rest, revealing that all the rest of the cards were only ace and joker. Kanda stared at the scene in surprise, then bit his lip.

'What trick did she pull this time...?' growled Kanda. Once Allen revealed all the cards, he looked at Yumiko, waiting for a response of some sort while Kanda sat, still staring at the cards.

Yumiko smirked and reached for her hat, placed it on her head, and said, "Well? What do you think?"

"How'd you do that?" Allen blurted and jumped out of his seat. The girl tipped her hat again, and said smugly-

**"Magicians never reveal their secrets!"**


	2. Chapter 2 : Just This

"That was absolutely amazing! How did you do that?" Allen blurted loudly and slammed his hands on the platform. For the 5th time that night, the girl shook her head and replied, "Magicians never reveal their secrets!"  
"Please!" Allen begged her, "Please reveal it to me just once!"

"I thought you were an exorcist, not some street performer, Yumiko," Kanda retorted rudely and went back to his original state. Allen looked at him and said, "That's very unkind of you to say that."

"No, no, it's quite alright. I'd rather have _Yuu-san_ be impolite than have manners. Besides, being a sophisticated gentleman isn't his doing at all. He just isn't fit to be one!—Do you know how empty headed he can be?" Yumiko smiled to herself and grouped the cards together as Kanda glared at her. It seemed to be a typical basis between the two.

Allen sweat dropped and said, "**Yuu** san?"

A grumble came from Kanda's mouth in reaction. Yumiko ignored the dark-haired boy and sat the cards aside.

"Yes, **Yuu-san**! It's a nickname that everybody calls us," she chuckled, but then stopped to leer darkly back at him, "Of course… _I_ had it first."

"I suppose people would make blunders to say which Yuu-san is which?" Allen laughed nervously, trying to shake off the tension.  
"Don't jump to conclusions... Bean sprout," huffed Kanda. Yumiko nodded in agreement, "Yes, yes, do not jump to conclusions, Allen!- You're making me feel so much more sympathetic for Yuu-san!"

"Urusai..." he growled, "Be quiet, Yumiko."

Though, the girl was too busy searching for something in her hat to take notice.

"Now where did I put that- Oh here it is!" She smiled brightly and pulled out an odd black & white wand with a joker's hat at the edge.

"Presto change-o!" Yumiko proudly declared and waved the wand in the air.

Nothing happened.

Allen watched her blankly and blinked, "Ano... What are you doing?"

A sweat drop appeared on Yumiko's head.

"Hocus-Pocus?" She tried again and wagged her wrist.

Nothing.

She bit her lip and sneered at the hat.

"Abra-cadabra! Change as I speak!" She screamed at the black hat and a cluster of cards exploded, having their sharp edges cut her face.

"Grrr! Remembering magic words are such a pain!" Yumiko said angrily and scrimmaged in her coat pocket, then pulled out a small book. She flipped the tiny pages of the literary object and exhaled an 'Ah-ha!' and a 'Eureka!'.

"Processo ah magia!" She yelled and waved her wrist once more. A bronze golem with silver edges fluttered out the stuffy hat and crashed onto the table.

"Ah! A golem," Allen smiled, but it soon faded while he watched it scutter around the table like a young bird trying to fly, "Ano... Why is it acting so strangely?"

"It's such a depressing story!" Yumiko sobbed, "My golem can't use its wings!"

Her company sweat dropped and thought, 'what kind of golem is that, then?'

"It... Doesn't know how to fly?" Allen said with a face, "Why?"  
"You've misunderstood. My golem does know how to fly, Allen! It's just that this wretched Akuma damaged its wings." She said sadly and cupped the golem. Allen, like any touched character would, leaned over and patted her shoulder in comfort.

"It's alright, it'll heal soon."

"I hope so." She cried as giant anime waterfalls filtered out her eyes, "An exorcist shan't travel around with a damaged golem..."  
Yumiko's fingers delicately brushed the golem and frowned.

'I hate my life...' Kanda growled, trying his best to retain himself from smacking her.

**Some Time Later… **  
"So this is Japan..." Yumiko stated as the group's tiny boat was washed onto the shores of Kanda's native country. She looked around with her dark hood covering a large portion of her upper face.

"Wow, Kanda! I wish I was born here like you were," She smiled at him. He said nothing to her. The general gave everyone his lively and cheerful smile while his shaggy gray hair bounced around.

"Ah, don't mind Kanda, Yumiko~~. He's shy like always." Kanda flared up at once, but paced on quickly.

"I sense... A large amount of akuma from this point forth," Marie whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. His sensitive head phones triggered as he looked around, "Yes... There's more than a handful beyond where we stand."

"Let's get this over with then," Kanda muttered under his breath. Yumiko delightfully pulled out her anti-akuma weapon and grinned.

"I should've known better," He said to her without looking at the girl directly, "All this time, it was that card that was your weapon. Not that joker wand."

She smiled at him politely and caressed the edge of the ace of spades card. "I love this card. I can always win with this while playing poker with someone," She laughed, "Plus, it's fun to see it change."  
Yumiko softly tapped the center spade, and watched as it swirled around to transform into the ace of hearts, "But you know… It holds so much sentimental value.. It belonged to my—"

"Baka!" Kanda scolded her and dragged the magician by the ear, "Can't you just shut up for a minute?"  
"Itai itai itai itai itai itai itai itaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" She tried to scramble away from the samurai's faithful grip on her.

"Shit!" The to-be successor of bookman blurted after he was knocked to the ground by the Akuma's attacks. The scratches and wounds were fatal, and he was damaged quite severely. A moment before he could say anything else, something else came up... or... well, down...

"LAVIIIII!~" A squeal came from high above.  
"Gyabo?" He sputtered and looked around.  
"LAVI KUUUUUN!" Yumiko shouted as she landed on Lavi and practically glomped him tightly.  
"YUMIKO CHAAAAAAAAN!" His eyes were replaced with those bulging pink hearts, and lovingly wrapped his arms around her as the anime tears splashed off his sobbing eyes, "At first, I thought I was going to die, demo with Yumiko chan, I have a will to live!"  
"Oi, don't go too crazy with the womanizing." Yumiko pouted and dusted off the dirt marks that were left on her dark sleeve, "Where's Allen kun?"

Lavi suddenly became awkwardly quiet, scratched his head, and exhaled slowly.

"He died." was his final reply.

"No, come on, he did not!"

"He died. Not a speck of him was left behind other than Timcanpy's tape."

"Seriously."

"He died."

"Stop... Stop joking!"

"Oi. Listen to me, and listen to me now. Allen Walker has. been. murdered. "

"C'mon, you think I'd believe THAT piece of cra-... cards made from printing paper and marker?"

"He. Died."

"Really. You're just killing your own joke now, Lavi!"


	3. Chapter 3 : Words of Wisdom

"Lavi, you liar!" Yumiko shouted at him. A few tears left her eyes resembled dew drops forming under the morning glory ((or, well, you get it right?)), "Y-you can't talk about friends dying like that!"  
"I'm not kidding," Lavi said gravely while dodging a level one akuma's attack with a swift reversal move, "It's the truth."

Just then, the sky above them split. Shards of shadows emerged and shot the ground far away, causing an explosion of dust and gravel spinning throughout the air around them.

"Allen's back!" An anonymous voice yelled out, followed by more and more exclamations of the same subject.

Yumiko looked back at Lavi and mocked casually, "Liar liar hair on fire!"  
"Pants on fire Yumiko."  
"That's not my point. My point is that your hair is an unusual color Lavi kun."

"And that you're a LIAR!-"

**"Honto! WHEREVER I GO! ICH. NI. SAN. BAKAA! BAKAAAA! BAKAAAAAA!" **Kanda's loud scolding created a strong hurricane that blew through the idiots' hair like a blow dryer on max. For five seconds, they stood there like inanimate objects until Lavi gave him the infamous moronic grin and pointed his index finger up.  
"Ah! Yuu! Yukkuri shabette kuremasuka? Can ya speak slowly please?" He said and tipped his head over to the side like a child, "Arigatouuu!~~"  
"Hai! Hai! Kaite kudasai! If it's not too much trouble, could you write it down if we don't understand the second time please!" Yumiko chimed in, "I know you write like a pre-schooler, but look on the bright side— At least you could get enough practice from this to move up one grade level! Isn't that great?"

Smoke steamed out of Kanda's ears like a whistling stainless steel teapot in grandma's flowery kitchen.  
"KAJI! KAJIII!" Lavi yelled and pointed at the heating samurai, "FIREE! FIREEEEE! Tasukete, YUMIKO CHAAAN! SAVE ME!"

"Kyukyusha!" She said in a muffled voice since Lavi's red hair was in her face, "AMBULANCE! I THINK I GOT BLINDED! ITAI! IT BURNSSSSS!"

**One moment of idiodicy later...**

"Leenalee chan!" Yumiko sobbed, "It was a moment of WEAKNESS! Domo arigato gozaimashite! Thank you so much for everything you've done! Uwahh!"  
"Hai! Hai! Kanda... Kowai! Abunai!" Lavi cried out dramatically, "So scary! So dangerous!"  
"I-... Ii desu. Lavi kun. Yumiko chan," Leenalee sweatdropped uncertainly, not quite sure what to say/do, "It's alright."  
**"*Doragon**!" The red haired exorcist gasped and panicked when Kanda appeared in front of them.  
_*Dragon_

"**Sashimi yaro!**" Yumiko pounced up to yell at Kanda. Leenalee just scooted away, just in case a bloody scene arose, "You cold, raw fish without rice!"  
"What'd you say, **AHO**?" Kanda roared and grabbed her by the collar, her legs dangling above the ground, "Dumbass!"  
"**Iiye! No!**" A blur of red rushed to Yumiko's aid and grabbed her from Kanda's evil clutches of stiff cockiness.  
"**Anta no gosenzo sama ni kao o awase rare masuka!**" said the samurai, drawing his sword, "Get ready to meet your _extremely_ ashamed ancestors! Lavi! Yumiko!"  
"KYAAAAAAA!" They yelled, embracing each other for their last final moment of life, "**KICHIGAIIII**! _Psycho_!"  
"BAKA YARO! BAKA YARO!" He yelled and blindly charged at them, swinging his katana in random directions. Obviously, he wasn't caring what he hit and knocked out.

"**A..-Anta no ha-ha wa tori desu!**"Yumiko yelled, "YOUR MOMMA'S A CHICKEN!"  
"**YUMIKO! Anata no yô na doro desu - Mijikakute. Chairoi desu!"** Kanda took a moment to glare at the soon-to-be lifeless organism, "You are like mud - short and brown."  
Lavi gasped, glancing behind him and at his partner in crime, "Ohhh, **buuuurn**."  
She was flustered. What come back could she throw at him _now_?

"**Hana wa totemo kyôryô naaaaa! Kono busu onna!****"**  
_Your nose is very narrow-minded! __You ugly woman!_

"Hya! Hya! G'job, Yumiko chaaan!"  
"I try my best, Lavi sen~sei!"

**"BAKA YAROOOOO!"** Kanda's voice grew shrilly within each passing minute as he screamed, but then was pulled back by an invisible force.  
"Ah! Ji-Ji!" Lavi exclaimed when Bookman appeared behind the samurai with his usual expression, but was then bonked on the head with a stick along with the other two meddling exorcists.  
"Stupid-Lavi! Moron-Kanda! Imbecile-Yumiko!" He scolded them in fury, jumping up and down stressfully like a madman in the process, "You are exorcist! Akuma are around us!"  
Lavi and Yumiko rubbed their injured heads with grunting, 'ouch'-s. She and Kanda's faces immediately were flushed red in the manner since they were being lectured by another's master.

_"Hey, what's that!" __  
__"This is bad! Really bad!"__  
__"The Akuma are all gathering together!"_

Yumiko looked downwards at the shaky ground, unsure whether to move about when the earth was trembling and seemingly unstable. Till then, a large shadow _mercilessly ingurgitated_ her own. A shivery and uncomfortable chill traveled in her arms, to her chest, and lastly to her legs, making her freeze from the unwanted sensation of fear and distraught.

"This is nothing. All of the machines just fused together and turned absurdly huge!" snorted Bookman in a careless tone. He sure had a way to make things sound unmistakably easy peasy.

"YUMIKO! BE CAREFUL!" Miranda's familiar wail of desperation reached her ears, "BEHIND YOU!"

The younger girl spun around, and was met face-to-face with exploding rocks erupting from the rough soil as the akuma moved around, targeting Bookman and Lavi.  
"AHO!" Kanda's sneered at her as he jumped from roof to roof, still engaged in battle. And yet, he was kind enough to spare 5 seconds to save her by pushing Yumiko to the side and creating a bleeding scratch on her right cheek as she reached contact with the dirt.  
"_Watashi wa baka da..." _She said weakly when swirls replaced her eyes, "I'm such an idiot"  
**"Un, anata wa baka na saru da!" Kanda snorted, "Yeah, you're a stupid monkey alright!"**

Fortunately for everyone, she was too busy hitting her opposite ear to unclog the sediments in the other.  
"What?" She said bluntly, looking around, smirking like an idiot.  
"The samurai's right. She is a half-wit," An Akuma snickered and charged towards her, "Such an easy prey-"

"Gomen ne, perhaps I still have some dirt in my right ear. Fuzakerun jya neyo, akuma-san. Don't be a fool."  
Her card, the Ace of Spades sharply cut the foe in half. She watched with slight amusement as it wilted down, begging.  
"May you not be a fool, like I am," She said quietly without a smile, and kissed the top left corner of her ever changing weapon. A tear slid down her cheek as she recalled all the horrible memories of the first akuma she had ever encountered.

'Hiroshi, would you ever forgive me?' Yumiko thought, 'It would take more than a thousand apologies for you to ever do so…'

"Oi, hurry up," Kanda smacked her on the head, knocking the thoughts out of her head.  
"A-Ah, yeah, I probably should," She lowered her eyes, dragging herself away from him like a scolded child.

Kanda frowned. Even when she listened to him, he was still very much unsatisfied. Why, though? This was what he wanted. A Yumiko who shut up and did what she was told.

"Hey shortie,"

She paused in her tracks and turned her head around slowly, like the way a real Victorian woman should.

"… Get over it," Kanda mumbled, barely audible. He scratched his head awkwardly, averting his eyes to the side and away from her eyes. Not exactly the best way to cheer someone up, but they had a special friendship nobody else could relate to.

Suddenly, he felt repetitive jabs on his chest. He looked down, finding her small index finger sinking into his stomach and her smiling face looking up to his curious eyes.

"Yuu, you're getting kind of flabby," Yumiko told him so nonchalantly, like an innocent eight year old poking his mother's tummy.

That turned them back to their usual selves.

"Get away from me, dumbass," Kanda tried his best to conceal the smile he had held back from her for years.


	4. Chapter 4 : Sink In

Yumiko sighed as she draped a blanket over her unconscious friend, Lenalee. As usual, she had missed all action and all the key events. Nobody would tell her what had happened, for they were too busy. Guess she'd have to get the scoop afterward.

"What happened to you, Lenalee?" Yumiko frowned, placing her hand on her friend's forehead, "I've known you for too long to not know what happened to you."  
"That really doesn't make sense, Yumiko," A soft voice said behind her, his hand on her shoulder.  
"What happened, Allen?" She didn't have to turn to check if it was him speaking.

He ignored her and kneeled next to the sleeping exorcist. A bit irked, but nonetheless understood why he didn't reply, Yumiko nodded for not much of a reason.

"Lenalee, I'm so sorry," Allen's gentle voice began to break into a rocky sob, "I'm so sorry…"

Yumiko smiled sadly at him, "She's a tough woman, Allen. You don't have to worry about her. I mean, once, when we were younger, she almost sliced her finger all the way off and—"

"A-Allen?" Lenalee stirred awake.

Allen brushed Yumiko's hand away and leaned in toward Lenalee. He hugged her tightly and cried.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."

Lenalee looked up at Yumiko with those compassionate eyes. Once again, she smiled sorrowfully at her friend. Yumiko's eyes seemed to say, 'I wish I were you,' like they always had. Lenalee was a great person, someone to look to, sure, but she was also the one who Yumiko had always compared herself to too many times to count.

Lenalee saw the message, and pushed Allen away, collapsing into Yumiko's arms and into her lap like a dependent infant.

"Yumiko," She sniffed.

Yumiko looked at Allen, who was sprawled against the ground looking quite shocked. She stuck her tongue out and mouthed, 'That's right lover boy, she is and always will forever adore _me_ more than _you_!'

Allen's jaw dropped slightly, but then retracted it and smiled. Ah well, all was well at last.

Just then, as the two girls embraced each other, Lenalee slipped out of Yumiko's arms and through the soil. Her eyes widened. Petrified, she stared at her shaking hands and then back to the Earth that took Lenalee.

"W-What…" Allen trembled, and gazed at Yumiko. Their frightened eyes interlocked for about two seconds, and then came to a decision.

Allen would go first.

"LENALEE!" He yelled, diving head-first into the light growing from the patch of dirt, knocking Yumiko to the side once again.

"I WANNA GO FIRST NEXT TIME!" She shouted as she plummeted into the land.

Lavi's ears perked up as he heard this. He dropped his bowl of rice and raced toward the portal, armed with confidence and adoration for Yumiko.

"YUMIKO!" Lavi howled. His incessant bawling caused Bookman to smack his forehead with his hand in annoyance.

"That idiot," Bookman grumbled.

Like a chain reaction, after Kanda heard Lavi scream her name, he grabbed his katana and rushed over to the diving scene to plunge into the unseen hole without a word to anyone.

But Marie knew better.

"I told you," He smirked, at his general.  
"Okay, okay, but it's pretty hard to tell," General Tiedoll shrugged, "Kanda and Yumiko aren't the types to show their real feelings." 

**Elsewhere…****  
**"Yumiko, you dumbass!" Kanda yelled, smacking her shoulder again and again.

"Aw, Kanda," Yumiko smiled mindlessly as he hit her, "You came after me?"

"I only came after you to lecture you for your ridiculous decisions!" He paused to glare at her, and then resumed the physical assaults, "Don't you ever stop to think?"

"Well," She frowned to think, "Does it count when I think I do?"

"It's still thinking," Lavi nodded, taking her side.

"Where are we?" Allen said, looking around quizzically. The bickering ceased as the two surveyed their surroundings. It was like an Italian town, the first mission they went on with Allen. Tall buildings filled up the narrow pebbled streets. Lamp posts were stationed at each side of the road. It was empty.

"H… Hey!" Lavi exclaimed, "There's a little jack-o-lantern stuck to Yuu's butt!"

Kanda turned around, enraged and red in the face, "Pervert! Why do you even bother looking down there?"  
The pumpkin peeled off of Kanda's coat and landed on the floor like a floating piece of parchment. It was flattened by the incredible force of Kanda's… err… Kanda's rear end.

It crinkled as it chuckled, "Stupid exorcists…"  
It said something else too, but less audible to hear. Everyone leaned in closer to hear what it had to say.

"It's time…" It stopped itself to start its sadistic chuckle again, "It's time… to leave on the boat to **hell**!" 

The pumpkin suddenly exploded into smoke. The Millennium Earl emerged from it and laughed.

"It's your time," He repeated, laughing harder.

The gaunt buildings exploded and crumbled around them, the ground shaking uncontrollably with the unbearable sadistic laughter of the Earl. That brutal snicker. That heartless guffaw of the catastrophic-loving Millennium Earl.

Yumiko's pulse rose.

'Hiroshi,'

"Three more hours!" The Earl shouted, his hands thrown up in the air as if to yell, 'Hallelujah!'

"Three more hours until the glorious finish!"


	5. Chapter 5 : Seep Through

I'm a bit unsure of this chapter. o_O  
Anyway! Just tell me what you think. _

* * *

It was chaos. There was smoke and bits of gravel spinning around like a cyclone of destruction. Tips of buildings crashed downward and destroyed anything it hit. Bits of homes cracked the roads and the fences built around it.

"You can escape from this, you know?" A dark shadow wrapped its arms around Arystar Krory. In response, he flinched at the contact with his mouth gape wide open with surprise.

The white puff of ash cleared and there stood a handsome man with curly hair and glasses. Yumiko tilted her head to the side, eyes with interest. He noticed her presence, and nodded in acknowledgment of her. She pursed her lips together and fixed her posture to stand upright. Meanwhile, Kanda took notice of this and narrowed his eyes slightly.

Allen, Arystar, and Lavi stared at the mystery man in surprise.

"Super thick glasses!" They yelled in shock.

"Eh?" The man frowned and scrunched his dark eyebrows, "Is that my nickname?"

"Hey," said Kanda aloud, "You're going to kill us, aren't you?"

"It's not nice to jump to conclusions," Yumiko persisted and elbowed him in the side— but then froze when someone's hand grabbed her other arm. She looked up shakily and met the piercing eyes of 'super thick glasses man'.

"S-super thick glasses, sir?" She gulped nervously, her eyes darting from the physical contact and back at his luminescent eyes. His hands were gloved like a proper gentleman. Whoever he was, he was loaded.

"I can save one person— that is my guarantee," Super thick glasses man said, addressing it to everyone but only looked at Yumiko, "They'll leave without a scratch but the rest of you would have to find your way out though. There's no way I can assure you that you'll be out alive though."

He smirked and leaned into her concerned face. His hair was a hue of midnight blue. His skin was dark like purple velvet. Overall, he was a very shady person... Instinct pulled Yumiko into knowing that she could not trust him at all— but his magnificent golden eyes! His fair eyes shined and tugged her to the thought that _maybe…_ she could depend on him.

When judging a character, you just have to look at their eyes. Are they dull and clouded with no silver lining to entrust? Or do they glow with the chance of truth?

"May I escort you out, Madame?" The man slid his hand downwards and his fingers slipped between hers, "I promise you, you won't regret it."

Everyone shifted, glancing at each other uncomfortably. Lavi frowned disapprovingly and was about to open his mouth once again, but someone else had beaten him to the punch.

"If you're going to pick up a girl, do it right," Kanda scoffed, breaking their interlocked gaze and arms, "I'd rather have you kill me here right now than watch this."

Super thick glasses lowered his brows in annoyance and grunted something that sounded like, if I didn't give you a chance this big…  
Doors emerged from the ground and rumbled the Earth.

"Play it that way," He said coldly, "Let's see if you could make it out alive."

The gentleman gazed sadly at Yumiko, and then glanced unsympathetically at Kanda standing next to her. He said loud enough for her to hear, "Tykki Mikk…"

Yumiko took a momentary peek up at Kanda for permission first. His eyes didn't meet hers as he turned his head away with a quiet _'Hmph'_. She rolled her eyes. Ever since she first met him, she figured that meant, _'Okay, fine, whatever'_ in Japanese.

"Uh, uh, Yumiko," She fumbled nervously.

"Yumiko …?" Tykki waited for her surname.

"It's, uh, uh," Yumiko sweated and panicked. What _was_ her last name again? Lenalee sighed and shook her head. She looked up at Kanda and tugged on his sleeve to whisper, "Yuuuuu, I forgot my last name again… Could you tell me pretty please?"

Kanda snapped his neck and looked down at her. Yumiko winced a bit. His eyes. His eyes weren't as angry as they used to be. They seemed tired and cheerless… Well, more than usual anyhow. The pair seemed to sigh, 'Please, for me?'

"Uh, my last name is uh, Fukushima," Yumiko blurted.

Tykki Mikk stayed quiet, pondering for a moment. He _knew_ she was fibbing. Although her given name was Japanese, she wasn't even Asian. _Ah well_, he thought, _it wouldn't be too hard to find her real name. After all, there are __only__ six billion people on Earth_.

He smiled, a full one, "Yumiko Fukushima. I'll see you again."

And for one quick second, his eyes met Kanda's. There was satisfaction in them. With that, he disappeared.

Kanda's eyes rested. Finally, the stranger was gone. Oh, what was that in his palm? He released his rigid fist and realized he was clutching a key, with a note attached to it.

**'Use it to open doors,'** the scribble read.

Yuu rolled his eyes. No shit.

But then there was a smaller squiggle near the bottom of the slip.  
He squinted, trying to make sense of it.

It didn't take long for him to make out the words.  
He guessed it all along anyway.

'**She will be mine'**

Lavi stood there quietly all along, watching the whole scene. He wanted to speak out for his friend, but instinct told him not to. Something advised him that he should have sat this one out and aside… For the sake of Yuu… Both of them.

"We'll make it out of this, won't we?" Lenalee said, looking at Allen. He nodded at her.

Kanda crumpled the note with nothing to say and tossed the key to Allen Walker, who caught it with ease and that confident smile.

"We'll make it out of this," He repeated.

Yumiko and Kanda looked at each other.  
Somehow, they had a feeling too.


	6. Chapter 6 : This Old Heart of Mine

Shout-out to the guys reading this series! Thanks so much for just clicking and acknowleding my crap. :)  
I'm even more thankful for my reviews, and the current reviewer _Spaceisforstars_. Thanks so much for always being there.  
You're all beautiful people.

&& This chapter is written in Kanda's point of view. It's pretty short, but I wrote it in a couple of minutes. Edited it a few times until it sounded right.  
It'll end in a few more chapters. I'm excited, because once it's over, it's starting up again.  
When it's done, I'll add misc. extra chapters. Like.. a drabble series, almost... Not exactly.

Nevermind, haha. Feel free to read on. ^^

Recommended song:  
**Kelun - BOYS DON'T CRY**  
Wrote this while listening to it. I guess it affected the tone of the story. *shrug*

* * *

Kanda and Yumiko had shared the same nickname ever since the day they met. At age 15, they found each other in the cafeteria. It wasn't exactly the typical boy meets girl moment. Kanda was silently chewing on his soba noodles until a messy girl sat next to him with a plate of curry. She ate quickly and spilled rice on the tables like a dog, but she ate like a dog with manners damn it. Kanda remembered watching her eat. Never before had he witnessed something so intriguing yet disgusting at the same time (until he met Allen of course). He also remembered her voice. It sounded smaller back then now that he thought of it.

Oh, and the first words she ever spoke to him with: "Can I borrow your napkin?"  
And the first words he ever exchanged with her: "Get your own, damn it."

Yumiko had this forgive and forget factor about her, and the process takes much faster than the average person. A week after he got to know her, he came up with a hypothesis. For instance, let's say you call her a pig. Perhaps the insult immediately gets registered into her brain from on ear but then pops out the other end labeled: "FORGIVEN!" and out into the "FORGET!" bin. She wasn't weird, just… really nice.

Over time, they got to know more about each other. Enough to gain insight of each other, but not enough to write an auto-biography about each other's past. They never spoke of it, now that Kanda thought. Guess we'll just leave it at that. Nothing needs to change. Everything almost just enough between them. Yeah, almost.

There were some moments when she was out of character, like when she sees a little kid on the street or when she passes a bakery when they go out on their daily stroll. She'd blank out and become this old fashioned young woman. Her personality goes so absent, she might as well put on lace gloves and a classy Victorian dress. Yumiko would be a completely different person. What bothered Kanda most were her eyes. They exposed a sign of being distressed— an emotion that he thought never existed in her happy go lucky self.

"Kanda?" That sweet voice snapped him out of it.

"What?" Kanda's tone sounded unintentionally sour. He didn't mean to, but he didn't worry. Yumiko had already filed it in her mind and out the window it would go.

"Uh, I was just wondering… What is my last name again?" Yumiko whined, her petite hands clasping around Kanda's upper arm.

From all these years of hard core training **specifically** for these types of moments (yes, these moments that included Yumiko), there was still one muscle he had trouble gaining control of— His stupid heart. Mentally, he smacked himself for thinking something so corny.

"This isn't a good time, Yumiko," Kanda said flatly. He was too busy controlling the self conflict and contradictions in his head.

"Yuu, seriously, you're getting flabby," Yumiko's lips stuck out in a pout as she was still hanging on Kanda with one arm. She poked his rock-hard abs once more.

He winced. The throbs in his heart were getting louder. Why couldn't she hear it? It was probably louder than a friggin' gunshot… And what did she mean by he was getting flabby? Was she not there when he saved her from that akuma? The only flabby thing in his body was that piece of shit in his chest that drove him absolutely insane.

"There's this," Yumiko pinched a section of Kanda's stomach, "Little flab of—"

Kanda turned red, and the self conflict in his head got out of control from her touch. Oh shit, oh shit, what if the blush was too noticeable? Crap, **NOBODY** would ever let him forget it.

"YUMIKO!" He yelled, hoping his friends and Yumiko would think the red was from anger. With his short temper, he was sure they would jump to the conclusion.

Yumiko looked up at him and blinked. She was _acting_ innocent and clueless. That's right, he knew. And damn her. Damn her for pulling her signature move.

Kanda bit his lip warily. This was too much. At this rate, he'd turn redder than he had ever been. He made a mental note throughout all the madness in his mind: 'TRAIN MORE.'

"What is it Yuu?" Yumiko said, mouth open. He knew exactly why she did this— To tempt him— exaggerating those pretty lip movements would cause him to break down. Kanda was too smart for this, he knew her too well. 'Float like a butterfly _while_ stinging like a bee' described her accurately. She was a magician with a lot of tricks to offer, but Kanda knew them all. Well, all the ones she's used so far.

"… If you want your last name back, you better shut up," Kanda mumbled, his eyes narrowing. He forced himself to look the other way, bracing himself for her final attack.

"Alright Yuu! Thanks!" Yumiko chirped.

Kanda couldn't help himself. Temptation took over. He quickly glanced down at Yumiko.  
He saw that smile on her face.

If people could dissolve, he would have melted until hell froze over.


	7. Chapter 7 : Take Them Away

Yumiko smiled at Kanda. It was her final line of attack. After this, he and his defensive post would be left vulnerable. She knew he knew her plans, but she also knew he'd know she'd be unbeatable. I mean, how else would best friends spend their time together, right?

Allen took the key from Kanda and slowly approached the glowing doors. They were wooden, but looked as tall as the trees they were stripped apart from. Gold designs embed on the latch shined. The hinges glistened more than any other star anyone had ever seen. Yumiko expected Allen's hands to shake, but he held it firmly, like a priest with holy water in his hands. Without even glancing at him, she could feel Kanda rolling his eyes and hear Lavi snickering.

Yumiko smiled her casual out-of-nowhere smile. She did that often, mostly because there was nothing else to do in any given situation— unless she had a puzzle… If she had a puzzle, she'd smile her childish smile.

She felt Kanda's eyes dart at her. If she could read minds, she'd know he'd be thinking: "There's that smirk again..."

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Allen's hands held the latch, pushed, and pulled.

"Hurry in!" He yelled, ushering everyone inside as a roof came hurling down above them. It would be pretty, Yumiko thought, if it was on a house as it should be.

Kanda sneered, mumbling under his breath loud enough for only Yumiko to hear, "Don't tell me what to do, bean sprout."  
She continued smiling, but it shifted to one with a different meaning. This one meant: 'that's nice, Kanda.'

As she took a further step inside, she felt her arms jitter. Yumiko took a peek at her lower shoulder when she rolled up her long sleeved uniforms and saw little hills and hair popping up from her skin.

Goose bumps!—there was only one time of the year where she got those.

Yumiko looked up, and her jaw dropped from the blow. It was beautiful! Overhead was an arching rainbow, a gorgeous blue moon, and wispy clouds curling and wrapping the oversized stars. Of course, it was wacky, but nonetheless it was something to be in admiration of.

"It looks like a child puked in here," Kanda looked around, disgusted as Yumiko dove face first in a pile of snow and rolled around with Lavi by her side.

"Kanda!" Yumiko perked up laughing. Clots of snow got stuck to her hair, and pieces of white strayed on her neck.

"Quiet, Yumiko," He snapped. Stern eyes told her to shut up, "He's here…"

A big dark blurry figure approached them in the distance. Mist twisted around him like vines tugging on a fence. The only thing Yumiko could make out of it all was a big coat.

"… Yuu! I think it's Santa!" She cried of happiness, her eyes closed and she wiped her face on Kanda's sleeve.  
Kanda jerked his arm away from her, in pretend-repulsion.

"Don't wipe your stupid smile on my face," Kanda lectured her.  
She pouted, like a child, "Yes, Yuu."

"Well, well, you guys again?" The voice from the mystery boulder spoke. They turned to face him. He was an ugly character, with bulging eyes and a cheek-to-cheek grin. His attire was tattered, but his belt stayed spotless.

"I never thought Santa could let himself go _that_ much," Yumiko's eyes widened.  
Kanda smacked her from behind, killing more of her endangered brain cells.

"Idiot! He's the guy going after our general. We—Well, _I'v_e encountered him before," He sneered.  
"Where was I, Kanda?" She frowned, tugging on his sleeve, "I'm always with you!"  
"You were with Marie on a mission!" Kanda sighed, looking over to the side in disbelief.

"You go on ahead," He said to Allen, who was looking quite perplexed. Did Kanda worry about him?  
"N-no way! We're going to get through this! We said so earlier," Allen protested.  
"Wrong," said Kanda smartly, "You told Lenalee you'd get through this together."

Everyone looked at each other briskly, concerned.

"And don't get me wrong," Kanda snapped, "I don't care if you live or die, but I have to do this for myself and my general."  
"Our general," Yumiko interjected.  
"Right, _our_ general-," He stopped, and took a moment to look at Yumiko, "What are you saying? You won't be here with me."  
"Why not Yuu?" She complained.  
"Because," Kanda started, but stopped soon. He couldn't think of a rational reason. He just didn't want her here to be in this.

"I'm going to stay, Kanda," Allen said, eyes serious as he placed his hands on Kanda's right shoulder. Anyone could tell, that was the most wrong move he could make. It irked him, and he shrugged it right off coldly.

"Stay with you?" Kanda scoffed, "You wouldn't last, bean sprout."

"Wh-wha?"  
"I'm doing this for my general," He said, reaching for his katana.  
"H-hey, Kanda, what are you gonna do with that?"  
"Get out of my way!" Kanda yelled, pointing his weapon at Allen's face.

"Beat it," He said, flexing his free hand. The bones cracked, making Allen's hair from the back of his neck stand up.

Everyone took five steps back, and toward the other door.

"O-of course my lord," Krory started crying for dear life.  
"Whatever you want, Yuu!" Lavi smiled awkwardly, hands up in the air in defeat.

Kanda felt a tug on his sleeve, and looked down, knowing it was Yumiko.

"What is it?" He said quietly.  
"I want to stay," Yumiko was about to say something else, but paused to think.  
"I _need_ to stay," She corrected herself.

A sigh escaped from him in defeat. She had won again.


	8. Chapter 8 : Remember

Lenalee always had that motherly characteristic about her. Everyone who needed help or advice would frequently approach her for it. And, she'd give them the consolation they needed. Yumiko was different. She was cheerful, but that was all she was. She wasn't a friend to most people- Just someone to talk and have a good time with. She wasn't as compassionate as Lenalee was. And, that's why Yumiko was envious of her. Even Allen liked Lenalee more than herself.

Regardless, she didn't take it under much consideration too seriously. Because, jealousy is normal. Even if it was seemingly impossible a sweet doll like Lenalee can turn green, it happens. Yumiko remembered a time where she spilled out all her feelings to her, crying about how better Lenalee was at everything. How much prettier she was, how much people liked her more than Yumiko. This touched Lenalee, and so she took Yumiko in her arms and consoled her. As much as she loved sweets, Yumiko would prefer this over a gigantic bowl of ice cream anyday. Hugs made candy look like a pile of poo. To make her feel better, Lenalee told her about her wishes of times how _she_ would be more like Yumiko, who was so carefree and forgiving.

That wasn't too long ago, and Yumiko was thankful for have meeting Lenalee. She made her feel... good.

"You'll come out of this alive, promise?" Lenalee held Yumiko's hands. Oh crud, here comes the waterworks. The two could start bawling anytime now.  
"Of course, Lee!" Yumiko replied, wrapping her arms around Lenalee's back, "With the power of your love, nothing can stop me!"

As if on cue, she and Allen stuck their tongues out at each other. Score one for Yumiko!

"Yuu!" Lenalee teared, burying her face into her friend's shoulder.  
"Lee!" Yumiko sniffed, making herself comfortable at Lenalee's neck.

"Are you done yet?" Kanda shook his head and sighed. Geez.  
"No! Don't stop!" Lavi shouted, giving them two thumbs up. He was loving this girl-on-girl action, even if it wasn't _exactly_ what he expected it to be.

"Christ, don't you ever shut the hell up?" The big inhuman thing yelled out in frustration, slamming his rocky fists onto the ground. It rumbled in response. Lightning began to crackle at his mouth. Like a laserbeam, the energy shot out and aimed for Kanda.

"Lee, go!" Yumiko shouted dramatically.  
"No, Yuu!" Lenalee yelled, stretching her arm out, wanting to grab Yumiko back into her arms. But, Allen was lucky this time. He dragged Lenalee by the hand and out the door they went.

You win this round, Walker.

Kanda swished out his sword and easily countered the suprise attack from the living boulder. Yumiko snatched her gloves from the ground, darted away from the lightning strikes, and ran towards Kanda's side.

"I'm here!" She huffed. Oh no, was she getting flabby like Yuu?  
"No shit, dumbass," He rolled his eyes. It was an hourly routine for both of them.  
"I've seen you before," The akuma said his thoughts aloud, tilting his head to the side as he looked at Yumiko, "Yes, yes, you're that girl aren't you?- Yumiko.. Yumiko Redway, isn't it?"

Yumiko stared at him dumbly. Redway? Was that her last name? No wonder she kept forgetting it. It sounded so incredibly embarrassing and excrutiatingly stupid.

The akuma laughed, "That's right, you were the simpleton of your family weren't you?"  
She stood quiet. The lightning didn't strike her, but it sure looked like it did.

"I don't remember clearly, but you were the one who turned your own step brother into an akuma, weren't you? Yes, that was one of the Earl's favorite stories. Fascinating and gruesome, really, even for me."

"What are going on about?" Kanda spat, angling his sword to target his head.

"Now, now, samurai," He laughed, "I know you want to slice me up, but I'd like to see if I'm right about this- You killed your brother, didn't you, Miss Redway?"

She took a step back. The life from her eyes wilted into a reflection of fear. Kanda glanced from her to the akuma. What the hell was going on?

"Your father was the town drunk, even when he didn't mean to be," He continued, failing in attempt to hold back his sadistic laughter, "Your frustrated mother was pushed by shame and married an aristocrat. Your step brother was smart. It didn't matter how much he loved you, he was embarrassed of your relations to that street rat father of yours. He was conflicted."

"He wasn't embarrassed, he was concerned!"

"Concerned of how similar you two were," He chortled, slapping his leg with amusement, "And when I thought it couldn't get any funnier, you killed him!"

Kanda stared wildly at her. Did she really? She couldn't!... She wouldn't!... Could she?  
Yumiko gulped. All the horrible memories were rushing back.

"You killed him over the silliest thing!" His guffaws grew louder, "He called you a filthy leech, and you drove a knife into his stomach!- And when I thought it couldn't get any funnier then, you were frightened enough to bury him yourself!"

Yumiko's throat swelled up. She was having trouble breathing. She didn't mean to, she didn't mean to.

"Your own family," The akuma said, "He taught you everything you knew- the magic tricks, I mean. Anything beyond that was impossible for a stupid kid like you to learn."

He smirked, enjoying and savoring every moment of agony she was re-living through.

"You tried to bury him," He repeated, "That's when the Earl came to you, am I right? He came to you and told you the most obvious lie- **I'll bring him back to life, child.**- that's what he said, didn't he? And that's when you turned your brother into an akuma! Honestly, I was disappointed to hear that you got out of it and survived when your general saved you and your brother... "

She bit her lip. The swelling in her throat grew worse and worse. She couldn't push it back down like she always would. She couldn't keep it bottled up anymore, but she couldn't let go either.

"But thank goodness there was a happy ending," He continued, smiling wider, "You got chased out of the town by your happy family. And that's how you became... _**just**_ Yumiko, am I right?"


	9. Chapter 9 : Take a Bite

"I didn't do it," She said, hands covering her eyes. She was vulnerable to any attacks, but nothing hurts more than emotional pain. Her tears stained her uniform, and for a while, she tried stuffing the sleeves into her mouth to stop sobbing. The attempt failed.

Kanda stood his ground, ignoring her. Murderer or not, that didn't change his perspective of Yumiko. She was still the messy little kid who annoyed the hell out of him.

"Name's Skin Bolic. Of the Noah," The huge guy smirked, arching his back forward, "I've seen you a couple of times, samurai..."

"Kanda," He answered impateintly, "Learn it and know it."

"Kick his ass, Yuu," Yumiko managed to sputter out in between sobs, "Kick it so hard, his ball's'll fall out."

Now, usually, Kanda would be so weirded out by this statement, he'd put her up with another miserable lecture to suffer through. But he decided to give her a break this time, for old time's sake. She meant a lot to him, afterall.

"I would if I could," Kanda shrugged.  
Skin chuckled shortly, feeling quite good about himself, "That's right, and-"

"If he had any."

The Noah's eye twitched crazily. The look on his face was absolutely insanely hilarious. Kanda smirked at it. Pathetic. If only the guy let him finish, he wouldn't look like a retard... well, more than he ever was.

"You bastar-"

"I got this, Yuu!" Yumiko wiped her nose with her sleeve and sprung up with her card.  
Kanda sneered, "Kid, you think you could take him on with that piece of paper?"  
"But Y-"  
"It's dishonorable," Kanda said, "For two to fight one."

Yumiko struggled to comprehend. If that wasn't why she was here, then what the hell was her purpose? If she couldn't help, what could she do?

"Samurai," Skin rolled his eyes, "Pft. Chivalry and crap."

Kanda stared dully at him, "It's bushido, dumb ass."

* * *

"Um, go, Yuu!.. Go...?" Yumiko sat at the sidelines, and punched the air every now and then to show her faith in Kanda. However, that was a bit hard to do considering the explosions and the fighting going on. She complained, flipping over and landing face-first into the snow.

"I'm so useless," She mumbled, eating some snow while she was at it. She didn't like doing nothing, but if she did contribute, it wouldn't be fair. How awkward was it to be the third wheel? Seriously. What she'd give to be part of their fight.

Yumiko took this time to reflect. She closed her eyes, tasting the dirt in the snow, savoring the untastiness. It took her back to her memorable childhood. Her father wasn't the town drunk- well, she wouldn't put it that way anyhow. He was just never at home. She forgot what he looked like. And she supposed that most people would find that to be depressing.

Yumiko remembered further. When she attended his funeral, it was like being at a stranger's burial. She knew nothing about him. Was he a lovable man?

He died after her mother married an aristocrat. Beside her at the funeral stood Hiroshi. She didn't cry for her father, but she did feel pity for him. Poor guy. Hiroshi comforted her, she recalled, but he was quiet. Probably because he just didn't have anything to say.  
The expression on her mother, though, was unforgettable. It was forever etched in her mind. There were no tears, no spills or mess whatsoever, but her eyes were completely dark and pitch black. It was like looming into a dark hole with nothing inside. It was scary.

Her step-father was an intelligent adult. Not quite sure, but he might have been a lawyer. He was often seen in his study doing paperwork. He was a quiet man, but that was all he had ever been to Yumiko.

Hiroshi was her friend. She was popular within her grade at school, but her step brother, like his dad, wasn't very outspoken with himself. He was about five years older, and he knew all the magic tricks there was to know. From cards to saws and boxes to birds.

Yumiko remembered the first time she laid hands on a pack of cards.

'Hiroshi, I'm not allowed to use cards. Momma's afraid I might turn to gambling.'  
'What Mother doesn't know won't hurt her,' He'd laugh and tap her nose, 'Besides, I'm not teaching you poker or anything.'

She smiled faintly, face still in snow. As she thought about the conversation thoroughly, she realized.. Skin and the Earl were wrong. Hiroshi never did resent her.  
Yumiko's smile faded. Regardless of what they say, and no matter how much they twisted things up, they had one thing right: She did kill Hiroshi. And that was something that she could never take back.

Someone flipped Yumiko over gently. Her eyes were still closed, since there was still snow covering her entire face. She shook her head vigorously, spitting out the excess snow in her mouth.

"Yuu! Why'd-" Her moral dropped viciously.

Tykki Mikk and her were in a compromising position. She was lying on the ground, and Tykki's knees were closing in on her sides. Each of his hands were next to her head.  
"Shh," He cooed, leaning in, nuzzling her on the neck and pecking it.

Yumiko's stomach lurched. This was too wrong. She pushed his face out of the way without looking at it. It was sickening.

"I'm sorry about this," Tykki said, his hand suddenly on her face. A purple aura ate her up. Blackness crept and clouded her vision.


	10. Chapter 10 : Starting Up

Yumiko awoke up from a panic attack. Energy surged through her veins as the blood started rushing to her head. Her limbs jolted back to life and her fingers popped back up as if someone pulled a switch. Her chest thumped wildly, and it was getting harder to breathe. A small spot in the back of her head started throbbing against her scalp. A migraine.

Yumiko reached up to pat it. They hurted a lot of times, but she was convinced it was no big deal once it subsided quickly. The pains come and go. Just like love.  
She moved her fingers around until she had a better feeling of them, allowing the blood to flow normally.

"Miss Redway?"

She sprung up, scanning the room wildly. It was a girl's voice. Who called for her?

It was then when she realized, she was plopped on a king sized bed. She twisted around to check the headboard. The styling.. was too fancy. A golden finish completed the bed frames. The pillows were fluffed, with some feather ends bulging out. Yumiko stared at it. As a child, she always hated them. The way they poked at her when she tried to sleep at night.

She pulled it out, but twinged as she saw it slip from the holes and into her hand. How could something glide easily out of such a miniscule opening?  
The pink casing of the pillow didn't seem comfortable. The fabric looked too uptight and firm. Plus, the sham looked like a grandmother's dress. Totally out of style, totally distasteful.

Yumiko crawled to the left side, peering down at the bed skirts. It wasn't until then that she realized... the bed was super huge. The ruffling draped down like a long wedding gown. They weren't too bad, compared to the pillows.

"Miss Redway?"

There was the voice again! But how on earth was she going to get down? The floor seemed like a good four yards away. She loitered along the edges of the cotton bedding, careful not to slip down accidentally. This room was a rainforest of expensive but old fashioned furniture. And she felt more like an ant than ever.

"Miss Redway?"

This voice was different. It was more mellow, softer, and manlier. Crap, it's Tykki Mikk.

Yumiko gritted her teeth and searched around for a hiding place. Should she jump down and hide under the bed?- No way, who knows what lives under there.  
She scampered, heading toward the headboard of the bed and dived into a neverending pile of prickly goose feathered filled pillows. Ha, he'll never find her in there!

The mechanism of the door clicked opened and the light thumping of signature Victorian shoes. The sound of the thumping continued on until they reached the end of the bed. Someone sighed- the voice of the little girl- and she felt the weight of the furniture shift toward one side. Just about how much does she weigh?- and how does she get up on such a tall bed?

"Miss Redway, I know you're in here," Tykki sang lightly.  
"It _is_ him!" Yumiko wailed, the corners of her mouth frowning.

Suddenly, the pillows she was using were flung out of her face. Feathers flew in every direction possible. When the mess subsided, she quivered.

It was Tykki Mikk, and a little girl who looked like his younger sister.

"Ah, there you are Miss Redway," She smirked. They had the same golden eyes, "We were worried about you."

Tykki stayed quiet, but the same glisten in his eyes never left.

"U-uh," Yumiko stammered, in a trance. She was lost in Tykki's eyes.

"Why were you hiding?" The little girl tilted her head to the side and pouted. Yumiko frowned. She knew exactly what tactic the youngster was using.. because she did the same.

"I-I was..." She paused, trying to think of something convincing other than the truth. She couldn't say, 'I was hiding from you!'. That would be too inappropriate. Besides, if the little girl's looks could kill, Yumiko could burn in hell for saying that.

"I was checking to see if these were all, um," Yumiko grabbed a random pillow and smiled forcibly, "Goose feathers."

"Well, I think some are swan," She smiled, thrusting her little chin up in the air.  
"Road," Tykki started.  
"Miss Redway," Road chirped, "Why is your uniform so hideous?"

Yumiko's jaw dropped slightly, left eyebrow twitching with dismay. Did she just.. diss her?

"Road," Tykki's started again, his voice raising with disapproval. However, it was still calm.

Her little arrogant chin was thrusted up again, but the smirk never left her face. She looked back at Yumiko one last time, and marched out the door.

"She's a little devil, isn't she?" Yumiko mumbled quietly enough, careful to not let Tykki hear.  
"Indeed," Tykki chuckled. It didn't surprise her that he heard.

He climbed up the bed with ease and removed his top hat, holding it close to his chest as he rested his head on Yumiko's shoulder. He was pretty tall, considering the length of his dark frock coat. His suit stretched over the bed, and his legs dangled.

"I know," Tykki said, eye closed.  
"What are you, Mister Thick Glasses Man?" Yumiko gulped nervously.  
"I am what I am," He replied casually as if it was a sunny picnic day at the park.  
"That doesn't make sense, Mister Thick Glasses,"  
"Please, call me Tykki, Yumiko,"  
"Please, call me Ms. Redway," She looked across the room at the door, so tempted to burst through them and cry for Kanda like an abandoned child for his mother. But then again, she'd rather be cooped up in here than meet that Road girl again.

"I thought you preferred Yuu,"

Yumiko felt him smirking again, and his head moved to look at her face. But she kept looking in another direction, praying that he'd go away.

"My comrades call me that," She said quietly.  
"Not the samurai," He said slyly, hinting a move.  
"Because he's more than my comrade," Yumiko responded without thinking, but quickly, she recovered herself and sputtered, "H-he's my friend."

"Tell me, Miss Redway," Tykki said, lerching closer to her neck, "Did you really kill that boy?"  
"I-" She stopped to flinch at the physical contact. This was sickening.  
"You...?"

Yumiko was tired of this.

"I did," She said, pulling herself away from him. This time, she looked at him in the eyes, "I killed Hiroshi, but I didn't do it for the reasons you think. It was an accident."  
"Driving a knife into your brother's stomach," He said, picking his words carefully, each sentence dripping with sarcasm, "Is definitely an honest mistake."  
"It was," Yumiko insisted, pursing her lips together, "You believe what you want to believe, but all that matters is that I know the truth."

She felt good about herself. Yeah, that's right, she knew the truth. People could bull shit, but the only thing that counts is if you know that they don't matter.  
Tykki's left lip tugged into an upward curve. He smirked again, and nodded. He took his gloved hands and clapped lightly.

"Well done, Miss Redway," Tykki smiled.  
Yumiko took a second to let the moment sink in. She inhaled deeply, then bobbed her head slightly,

"Please, call me Yumiko."


	11. Chapter 11 : Mrs

So I was browsing through the comments, which led me to browse through the published chapters.. And oh my gosh!;; I haven't realized the unfinished sentences and all the errors I needed to fix.  
Ouch. Wish had an edit button so I could fix the sh-t. .O;;  
Sorry about it, haha. I'll try to revise it before I sumbit it this time. Please excuse the inconvience and the awful grammar. I'm sorry you had to suffer through so much, ahahaha.

(btw, thank you Lathya for the tip, i appreciate it)

This chapter took me a while to type up. I pressed the save button, but then it just refreshed the page and I had to type it all again.  
Anyway, that was off topic..

* * *

"Yumiko, can you please pass the sugar?"

Road Kamelot's room and the place where Yumiko had left Kanda in earlier had a lot in common in comparison. On the ceiling strung hundreds of colorful thread. Each one had a shining paper star dangling from the ends of it. The walls were painted darkly, emphasizing and contributing to the calm celestial atmosphere. Bright glow in the dark neon colors were thrown at the door- a red exit sign would be very much unnecessary. The floor boards were probably stripped from a dark oak tree while the comfortable woolly-skinned rug sprawled across the ground was torn off from a poor cute sheep. Sitting atop of the sheep skin were four stout chairs and a table. There was a fine set of dish ware.

It was a tea party.

Originally, Road intended on inviting only one person: Tykki Mikk. However, the invitation allowed him to bring along one guest with him.  
Tykki never did take a liking to the brunch-time activities, so he dragged Yumiko after dressing her up for the occasion. He struck a deal with her:  
Come with him and go back to Kanda, or come with him to Road's dinner party and go back to a dead Kanda.  
It was a close decision, but she decided to go with the first option.

Yumiko was dressed in a Lolita inspired cloth. The styling resembled Baroque fashion very much. The colors of the fabric chosen were mute but sophisticated and nonetheless, made an outspoken statement. The heels of her shoes had an intricate design, and the silver buckled belt pattern was definitely eye-catching. Her stocking covered legs hovered just above the soft sheep skinned rug as she hummed an English folk song. The empire waist of her dark blouse and the hemline of her buttoned aristocratic coat were sewn thoughtfully and carefully.

She wore no make up, because "her face was pretty enough. An addition of cosmetics would ruin her natural image."- Quote and unquote by Tykki Mikk. And no matter how much she denied it, Tykki knew it was true. She was beautiful, and that was what stood out most from her image. The clothes were entrusted to her body in order to bring her beauty out. And in the end, that trust was true.

Her silhouette had changed dramatically.  
She was now a woman of everlasting class.

"Well, yes," replied Yumiko, avoiding any possible eye contact with Road, "I can."  
"Oh, I apologize dearly, Miss Redway," Road said, her every word dripping with a heavy dose of annoyance, "May you please pass the sugar?"  
"Of course, Miss Kamelot," Yumiko responded, leaning over to hand the little girl some sugar.  
"Thank you," replied Road, her effortlessly sounding sweet.

They were playing a game- Tykki unknowingly being the referee.  
Yumiko and Road were opposing each other. No rules should be spoken.  
Every girl knows how to play: attacks should be done in discreet.

Yumiko glanced at her petite spoon enviously.  
Road had the cute pink bunny head at the end of her spoon. Yumiko was stuck with the ugly duckling with a huge overbite.  
.. Little brat... Oh well, beggars can't be choosers.  
She was thankful that Road at least didn't give her a plain plastic one, but the ducky was giving her an eyesore.

Yumiko took a sip from her cracked china tea cup.

"Bitch," She heard Road mumble as she violently dumped three heaping teaspoons of sugar with her bunny into her pretty cup.  
"Road," Tykki warned without looking up from his cup. He had the butterfly spoon, but didn't use it much often.. Maybe he wished he could have gotten the bunny too.  
It was all a mystery to Yumiko. It was strange, the way thick glasses man operated.

She looked over to her neighbor. It was a stuffed animal- a cute little ram with its cute little horns curling over. Aww.  
He made the horrible time worthwhile.

**'How are you doing today Mr Ram?' **Yumiko asked cheerfully, raising her cracked cup to him.  
**'I'm doing quite fine today, Mrs Kanda. How is your husband doing?'** She mentally answered for him, failing to mimic a voice of a real man in her head.

"So Miss Redway," Road began with her fake-cuteness, "You aren't Asian, are you?"  
"No, I'm not," Yumiko said quickly, hoping to get back to her conversation with Mr Ram.

**'Apologies, Mr Ram, for the interruption. She's a rude little devil isn't she? And oh, my husband is doing wonderful!'** Yumiko smiled to herself as she sipped her cup of Grey Earl. It tasted horrible, mostly because Road made it that way, but she did her best not to complain,** 'But you know, I'm afraid that his sugar level is too low.'**

The ram gasped, **'But that's dangerous! How will you ever get him to refill his sugar level?'**

Yumiko pouted, and looked up at the looming paper stars and replied back to him, **'Maybe I should give him his daily dose of gumdrops- Mouth to mouth?'**  
Suddenly, she felt the heat rising up in her cheeks. Oh dear, that was too perverted of her.

**'I'm sorry Mr Ram,'** She closed her eyes tightly, smacking herself mentally, **'I believe that you are a bad influence, good day!'**

"Yumiko?" Tykki fished her out of her thoughts. She was waist-deep into it until he came along.  
"What?" She blinked confusingly, "What is it?"  
"I asked," Road said, she was sounding a bit impatient, "Why is your given name Japanese?"  
"My mother was fond of Asian culture," Yumiko replied hastily, stirring the ducky spoon faster.

"But your step brother-"

"Mr Redway who was part Japanese and part European, so in turn, so was Hiroshi," She said, spilling some tea on the pricey sheep skin. Poor sheep, were you related to Mr Ram by any chance? Does soft wool run in your family?

Road noticed the slight stains on the snow-white wool, but the smile stayed on like Kanda's attitude.. if that makes any sense.

"I see," Road nodded, "Hiroshi was the one you killed."  
Her tone shook. The menacing little girl was getting excited.

"You're a murderer," She whispered, and then pushed her chair back to cackle. The bunny spoon flew out of her hands and into the unknown corners of the universe.

"I'm not a murderer," Yumiko corrected her.

"Then, just what are you?" scoffed Road, rolling her eyes, "Miss Redway?"

Yumiko stayed quiet. She had to come up with a smart answer, or Road would have the last laugh. She couldn't let her do that. She couldn't throw this insult out the window like she did with the other people. No, she had to confront this one head-on.

For the first time at the tea party, Yumiko looked up to stare at Road in the eyes- her cat like, beaming eyes. Road smirked, sensing that tears would be streaming down Yumiko's cheeks any moment now.

"I'm a magician," Yumiko said, and took a sip of her tea, "I'm a magician who made an honest mistake, and I was forgiven."

A tear speedily slid down her chin and into the cup of Grey Earl. And surprisingly, it made the drink.. taste a bit better than it had been.  
Tykki glanced at Road, and quickly looked down and smirked.

For once, Road Kamelot's smile cracked at the edges.

Score one for Yumiko.


	12. Chapter 12 : Kept in Promise

Last chapter!... (finally!)  
I'll add some fun extras later on. :)  
So, please, look forward to them!

* * *

Kanda breathed in the icy winter breeze. He felt the melted snow seep through his uniform-coat and cooling down his hot back. The vulgar smell of his burnt hair was carried off along with the cold wind. His sword rested in his limp hands. Today, it had proven its trust to Kanda.

He exhaled, eyes staring at the warm puff of air he banished from inside of him. However, it evaporated quickly, dissolving with the particles of atmospheric nothingness.

Where the hell was Yumiko when he wanted to see her most?

Kanda's breathing became coarse by the moment. He was cut and bruised everywhere, but he felt no pain. This was nothing.

"I can't die yet," He mumbled, eyes closed and imagining Yumiko in front of him, "I can't die yet."

His eyelids flung opened, hoping to see her smiling stupidly down on him. He felt like lecturing her again. Groaning, he shifted his body weight onto the left side. Kanda laid on the ground, facing the aftermath of the ruins he created. Hazy colors of purple condensed with his vision.

"Yumiko, I can't die yet," Kanda repeated again.

He filled in the awkward gap of silence with something typical she would have said to him, 'Of course you can't, Yuu.'

Kanda sadly smiled to himself, gazing off into the red-stained snow. There was an awful gash on his left arm that was leaking.

"Is it because I'm too flabby, Yumiko?" He answered to himself.  
**'No, Yuu. It's because we haven't had our supper yet,'** Answered imaginary Yumiko, **'Guess what I made tonight?'**  
"Sweet potato soup?" Kanda replied, faking an angry tone, "You know I hate sweets, Yumiko."  
**'I know, Yuu,'** she said, **'But your sugar level is getting very low…'**  
"Fine," He huffed, blowing away some specks of snow away from his face, "But on one condition."

'**What's that, Yuu?'  
**"You**'**ll have to feed it to me, mouth to mouth," Kanda smirked to himself, with a "as a matter of fact" face.

"Y-Yuu?"

He flinched, eyes popping out of his sockets wide open.

"E-… Yumiko?" Kanda flustered, clearing his throat. He rolled over to the other side.

And he saw the face of a queen.

No seriously, he did.  
Yumiko was dressed up in a puffy dress and a fancy French hat. Her shoes were nowhere to be seen under the heavily weighed skirt. Her skin tone was just as pale as the snow around her, but it was just no match for her beauty.

"Oh shit," He spit out the words.

"K-Kanda? Are you okay?" Yumiko took a step forward. The train wreck of ruffled fabric followed her as the bells of her golden bracelet jingled.

"Y-Yumiko?" Kanda flustered, but then regained his character, "What the hell are you wearing, you ass?"

"Well, right now, I'm not even sure if I have one anymore," Yumiko blinked, trying her best to look at herself behind.

"Where'd you steal that from?" Kanda tried to cover up his astonishment with as many insults as he could possibly think of, "The wife of the pope?"

"Um, well," Yumiko furrowed her brows, trying to make sense of what was going on here, "I'm not sure, I—"

"Where'd you go you little bastard?" Kanda continued to yell, he wasn't finished with his cover up yet, "Did you dig up a little hole in the ground and hide in there like a groundhog until I was finished?"

"You're funny, Yuu" Yumiko laughed, slapping where her leg was supposed to be.

"How'd you know when to come out?" He rolled his eyes in faked annoyance, "Did you check for your shadow?"

"Ho ho, can't miss my shadow with this massive pumpkin on me," Yumiko smiled foolishly, twirling around in the dress.

Kanda's frown vanished, and he smirked with relief. Thank God. Yumiko leaned down to help him sit upright next to her. The gloved hands were warm against his torn skin.

"You're getting flabby, Yuu," She smiled, pinching his arm.  
"I'm only flabby in one place, Yumiko," He sighed tiredly. The weariness was catching up to him now. Kanda leaned on her shoulder, using the enlarged sleeves as a comfortable pillow. He extended his right arm and slipped it across her opposite shoulder, the other was sneaking its way into Yumiko's free hand.

"And why's that, Yuu?"

He saw her getting red and smirked. Finally, he just might be able to win this battle for once. The magician was left unarmed.

"You know why, you simpleton."  
"A simpleton doesn't know much."

Kanda inched his way up closer to her neck and exhaled slowly near her jaw line.

"Because I have a soft spot for you."

Yumiko flinched. Her pretty eyes fluttered in surprise and, yes, happiness. She glanced at their intertwined fingers, his thumb pressed down on hers with dominance.  
Score one for Kanda.

He looked up at her and set free the smile he held back for so many years—a full set of upright curves. Left with nothing else to say, he extended his neck, edging closer and closer to her face. His right hand outlined her fragile chin as she was left stunned, speechless, and completely flabbergasted.

Kanda leaned in, intending to kiss her. Instead, his lack of strength led his forehead to be pushed gently against hers. Their unsteady breaths shook together like a pacing metronome, the warm puffs of air escaping from each of their pair of lips.

"I like you, Yuu," They unintentionally said at the same time. They blinked at each other, and then laughed shakily. A cold wind rushed past them, and from complete exhaustion, he collapsed into her arms.

Yumiko eyes casted upon Kanda, with love.  
She arched her back over and wrapped her arms under his arms and around his body.

She whispered into his ears, regardless whether or not he was listening. She had a need to say it anyhow.

"Always… and will forever… promise."

**Owari.**


	13. Chapter 13 : Brayham

I'm kind of nervous. I didn't exactly keep Kanda and Yumiko in character, but what the heckk, I love what I wrote.  
It's pretty long, compared to my other chapters, but I think you'll find it worthwhile. :)

Brayham is my original character. I totally own him.

... Oh, yeah, & Yumiko too. LOL.

* * *

Kanda stared down at the pebbled road beneath him. His legs were dangling and being thrown around as the horses pulled the wagon farther and farther away from the train station. It has been about an hour since they've been on the same gravel. He sighed, raising his view from the path to the sky. It was pure blue, pure bliss. Only a lonely small cloud drifted above him. Where was it going?

Next to him, Yumiko stirred. Her head rolled around his shoulder and her hand squeezed his arm delicately.

"Yuu," She whispered, still dreaming.

He stared at her for a moment... then used his thumb to wipe away a trace of drool dangling from the corner of her mouth. As he made a face, he flicked it away, watching it get whipped away with the wind.

"You disgust me," Kanda told Yumiko. She just buried herself further into his shirt. Oh well. Not the answer he expected, but he'd accept it anyway. They were in the middle of their annual get away. Every year, they would take time off of work to escape and re-center themselves; hide away in the mountains. There, they would meditate, and rest. This way, they would be able to train themselves mentally, releasing that bad energy that had been entrapped in them from months of stress.

"I have a good feeling about this year," said Kanda, his hair swishing left and right as the carriage moved. The monotonous trots of the horses calmed him. He loved the sound. It was intriguing—addictive, even. So subtle, but at the same time it was interestingly poppy.

"Yuu," Yumiko craned her neck again, rubbing it against Kanda's sweater. She crawled closer and kissed his chest. Kanda felt a tug at his throat, like as if he was thirsty. And he desperately needed water (figuratively speaking, of course). He felt warmth spread throughout his body; all sources traced back to the contact of her lips and his chest.

Oh god, damn it.

* * *

"Yuu!" Yumiko shouted, pointing at a bakery sitting quietly across the stone cobbled street. They were linking arms together like the couple they were, strolling around the nice town to clear their minds.

Kanda was dressed in an honest dark coat and black hat. A thin wired clock-pendant wrapped around his pale neck, draping low and loosely.

Yumiko held onto her hat with excitement. She bought the straw hat as they were stopping by the countryside to change terminals. An elderly woman was weaving them by hand, selling her merchandise on the train station as she did so. There was a pretty blue ribbon that flowed as the breeze flew by.  
She was wearing a square neck summer dress. It was in the middle of autumn, but who honestly gives a damn? This girl could make the seasons change, no matter how stupid she could be.

Kanda smiled.

"What are you laughing about Yuu?" She pouted, her mouth opened widely. So very un-lady like of her. So typical of Yumiko.

Kanda gently shut her jaw back up, and leaned in to kiss her cheek. She froze him, staring at him with frightened eyes. Her reaction would have been the same if he had slapped her.

"Let's go," He said, clearing his throat. How awkward.

Yumiko cracked a smile, and grabbed his arm, tugging him to the bakery like a kid at the candy store. Kanda sighed, happy but at the same time he couldn't help but to feel disappointed. Didn't she like him? Weren't they together?

"I'll stand out here," Kanda shuffled, retracting his arm from her, leaning against the door way.  
"But, Yuu—"

"I can't stand the smell of sweets," He said, nodding his head.  
"You want me to get you anything?" She frowned, stroking his shoulder.

A man opened the door to the bakery, provoking the bell stationed at the top to ring. The scent of sweet chocolate exited, sneaking its way to Kanda's nose. He flinched, covering his nostrils and coughed.

"Sourdough would get rid of that smell," Kanda groaned, disgusted.

Yumiko didn't say anything. She just smiled at him, and pushed the door to get in. Sourdough it is then. Kanda scratched his neck, breathing through his mouth. Was the smell of milk chocolate gone? Did it pass away and evaporate into the air?  
He quickly stopped pinching his nose to sniff the air.

Nothing but the scent of fall leaves.

The door bell jingled next to him. Kanda twisted his head to check if it was Yumiko. Nope, just the man who walked in before her. He had thick glasses on… Dark skin. Messy purple hair poked out under his expensive top hat. In his gloved hands was a hot buttered scone wrapped in a napkin. The other held a pink box: "Brayham's"  
The man's deep footsteps of his boots paused. He turned around to smile at Kanda. Waved.

Kanda nodded his head in response, wondering who the man with the thick glasses was. He looked familiar.

Suddenly, the bell rang again. Yumiko stepped out of the shop, talking to a boy in an apron. He had a dark complexion, like the man in the thick glasses. His hair was thick and wild, but the wispy locks were tamed. Almost gypsy like, he additionally had a lip piercing. However, despite his outward appearance, his voice and eyes shined, signifying he had a good personality.

"Thank you, Brayham," Yumiko laughed, patting his shoulder, "I'll come again, I promise."  
"You better, sis," Brayham smiled, briefly scratching his nose, "Coz you promised."  
"I always keep true to my word," She said, stepping up to hold his hand.

The boy wiped his nose again, sniffing slightly. His mouth was big, and his smile was even wider. Kanda felt his elbow twitch. What the hell was that about?

* * *

Brayham Santiago was working in his father's bakery shop one day. He was dressed in the usual attire: A striped sweater, dark pants, an apron, and a name tag. He just got out of school and was still wearing his buckled shoes his Mother bought for him two Sunday's ago.

Brayham was chewing on the stick end of his lollipop as he pounded on the dough. The only people in the building were two giggling school girls on the other side of the room and him. Mr & Mrs weren't in store today; they were off to spend an afternoon with themselves. He smiled, taking a break from kneading dough and fantasized:

He was in love with love.

The bell rang. A handsome Japanese man with dark blue hair walked in. A classic thin coat covered his entire upper body to his mid thigh. For a moment, Brayham could have mistook him for a woman. He blushed in embarrassment and quickly went back to work.

"G-good afternoon, Mister," He mumbled, scratching his nose. It was an awful habit that showed when he was nervous.  
The foreigner just grunted in reply and coughed.

"B-Bye Brayham!" One of the schoolgirls called out to him, waving frantically. She almost stumbled to get to the door. The other one was shaking and grinning non stop. The first girl gave her an urging look, and nodded.

She almost yelled out, "I love you!"  
And with that, they ran out, giggling.

Brayham frowned, shook his head, and continued working. It wasn't that he didn't like the attention… It's just that it wasn't the right attention… from the right girl.  
The stranger mumbled something angrily as he threw a wrapped loaf of taro bread back into the pile it was in. Something like: "Damn it, why does everything have to be all sugary sweet in here?"

Brayham perked up. A chance to help someone!

"W-Would you like to try our Naan?" He said excitedly, "I'm making it myself."

The man took a while to answer. Eventually, he shook his head and headed straight for the door. Guilt washed over Brayham. When a customer walked out empty handed, he felt more unsatisfied than they could ever imagine.

"It's free," He smiled, plucking up the courage. Besides, this was his first time making naan. Hopefully, it would taste good enough to convince.

The Japanese man twirled around.

"… Is it sweet?"  
"It's Indian flat bread, sir," Brayham resumed kneading the dough, "It won't kill you."

He nodded, and stepped back in center. Brayham smiled, pointing to a couch near the front door, "Sir, you could sit over there if you'd like."  
He jumped to the conclusion that the stranger was fragile, considering his feminine figure.

"Do you need help?" The stranger asked, ignoring the young man's kind suggestion.  
Brayham looked at the clock, counting how many hours it would be until his parents came back from their afternoon out. Just two. Naan would take about half an hour to make. Just in time.

"Would you like to help me knead the dough?" Brayham beamed, motioning him to work next to him.

The man shrugged, and shed from his coat. Underneath came out a gorgeous Japanese man. His hair drifted softly. Brayham gaped at his muscles that were hidden underneath, and then compared it to his own. He felt like a caterpillar next to him.

"Kanda," He said, eyes without a spark of interest what so ever.  
"B-Brayham," The boy said, awkwardly shooting his arm out to shake hands with him, "Junior!"

Kanda raised a brow in confusion. Probably wondering: 'What the hell is this dumb shit talking about?'  
No! No! Brayham couldn't risk such a bad opinion about him! He wanted to impress this customer. Being an only child, he had always dreamed of having an older brother…

"Junior!" Brayham repeated again, scratching his nose, "Brayham Jr."  
"Oh," Kanda replied dully, his attention span averting elsewhere.

"B-Before you work," Brayham said slowly, "I need you to answer a question of mine…"  
"What is it, boy?" Kanda asked sharply. He was an impatient man, and his jagged demeanor both impressed Brayham and make him shrink with fear.

"What is young love?" He asked shyly, rolling the dough up. He quietly plucked round pieces of it and set it in a pan. Kanda's eyes seemed to penetrate through his soul and seep into the cold bone.

After a minute or so, Kanda came up with an answer.

"It means that you're too young to get pregnant," He sneered, and pounded hard on the dough. The counter cracked a bit.

Brayham flinched.

Oh shit, this guy was buff.

The Japanese man noticed his fear and smirked, removing his golden ring with a watch embedded in it. As he did so, he tied up his hair into a classic samurai ponytail.

"Come on," He grunted, "I want that naan."

* * *

Yumiko had spent the entire day working out and sitting in the sauna. She had the entire day to herself. Alone. How could Kanda ditch her? Was it because she didn't react to his kiss? Maybe she was too much of a turn off. Too bossy? Did he need his own space?  
Was it too early for her to say she loved him? Did he feel the same way at least?

What if…

She sighed, walking into Brayham's bakery for the second time that week. The young man was very promising. And even if he had a rough exterior, he was incredibly gorgeous on the inside. His personality shined through easily.

The first time she walked up to that cashier, they clicked instantly. The boy was in love with love, and Yumiko was determined to help… even if she couldn't help herself.

He was like a little brother to her, even if they had talked for just five minutes. And within that time, he spilled out everything to her: His problems in school and his affiliation with this girl he was desperately in love with.

She knew Kanda would be too stubborn to help, so she decided to go to the bakery by herself and volunteer every once in a while to help out her new friend.

Yumiko walked in, expecting Brayham to be wiping the counter or scratching his nose and yelled, "I'm here!"

"I could see that, you ass," Kanda's familiar sarcastic voice spoke out.

She whirled around and saw him chewing on a piece of flat bread. Next to him sat a plate of burnt Naan.

"Y-Yuu!" Yumiko sputtered, utterly confused, "Where have you been all day?"  
"In this goddamn bakery," He said without much emotion.  
"I thought you hated the smell of sweets," She exclaimed.  
Kanda sighed and said, "There's some sweets I can tolerate."

"Oh," She said flatly, and took a seat next to him on the couch. Brayham was busy serving a long line of customer, so she would have to wait.

"He's a nice boy," Kanda said as he chewed his food.  
"Don't speak with your mouth full," Yumiko smiled, poking his nose.  
"Shut up shortie," He snapped. But of course, they both knew he was playing around. Though, the customers looked at each other uncertainly.

"Yumiko," Kanda said, "I need to tell you something."

Yumiko's eyebrow shot up in interest, and she put her bread down. She had a feeling this was important. Oh no, was he going to break it off?  
He cupped his hands around her ear as she waited impatiently for him to say something.

Instead, he kissed her cheek. She flinched with shock.

"I love you," He whispered. Yumiko felt his lips curl up into a smirk as the words sent a feeling of warmth throughout her body. The source was coming from those three words alone.

"I-I love you too," She stuttered, feeling the warmth taking over her cheeks.

Kanda leaned back and snatched her uneaten piece of bread.  
She had to do something in return!

Yumiko lurched forward as her stomach churned, and hastily grabbed the sides of Kanda's face. She thrust herself to him, but in the process, she accidentally got her finger in his eyes.

"Damn it Yumiko!" He yelled, knocking over the plate of Naan.

"Yuu! Are you okay?" Yumiko abruptly stood up, sweat dropping.

From the counter, the cashier smiled at their moment. How romantic. Even if Yumiko did spoil it, it just added onto the cuteness of it all. And how wonderful it was!—All this happening in his bakery. He felt proud of himself.

Kanda's head was facing the other way and his hands were covering his face. Suddenly, he was pointing directly at Brayham without facing him.

"You're too young to get pregnant!" Kanda shouted at him, knowing _exactly_ what Brayham was thinking, "Don't you get any ideas from this!"

He was taken back by the sudden outburst for a minute, but then chuckled.

"I know, big bro," Brayham beamed.

He no longer felt alone.


End file.
